Dark Woods Circus
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: Todos alguna vez sentimos curiosidad, curiosidad de saber que es lo que se esconde tras esa puerta en la que no te dejan entrar, de saber que hay debajo de nuestras camas cuando dormimos, y un impulso, hace que hagamos hasta lo imposible para quitarnos esa curiosidad; pero despues, deseamos nunca haber tenido esa curiosidad. -No pairings-


**Inspirada en la canción de Vocaloid la cual lleva el mismo nombre, Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen; ni tampoco Vocaloid o la canción. **

Cuentan los rumores que si te adentras a lo profundo del bosque encontraras un circo, y si valoráis tu vida, nunca, nunca entrarais allí...

—¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Chicos y Chicas! Bienvenidos sois al... Circo. -El presentador grito a la multitud. —Hoy, tendremos un acto especial, uno que nunca antes habéis visto nadie. Disfruten. -Y sonrío.

Todos, en el mundo alguna vez sentimos curiosidad, curiosidad de saber que es lo que se esconde tras esa puerta en la que no te dejan entrar, curiosidad de saber que hay debajo de nuestras camas cuando dormimos, y un impulso, hace que hagamos hasta lo imposible para quitarnos esa curiosidad; pero despues, deseamos nunca haber tenido esa curiosidad.

Kiyama Hiroto, de ahora 13 anos de edad, su cabello suelto de color rojizo y de ojos esmeralda, hermosos y grandes; tenia curiosidad.

¿Por qué? Por que justamente hoy, en las paredes del pueblo en donde vivía, podía ver numerosos cartelones con letras enormes que invitaban a asistir a un circo. Solo una noche estaría y Kiyama no podría perdérselo.

El ruido de las carrozas distraía su joven mente. La ciudad hervía de actividad y bullicio, pero para él era tan aburrido como todos los días.

Y a la noche se escapó de casa, "¿Quien se preocupara por mi?, nadie. ¡Asi que vamos!" pensó. Recorrió todo el bosque él solo a pesar que en varios momentos casi se echaba para atrás. Y llegó.

En lo profundo de un tenebroso bosque… existía un gran y oscuro circo. La anfitrión de los grandes ojos será lo primero que podrías ver…

—¡Hola pequeñito! ¿Viniste a divertirte? ¡Aaah, pero que valiente eres entonces! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—S-soy Kiyama Hiroto. -Dijo con valentía.

El niño agitó los brazos efusivamente sonriendo ampliamente para la joven que lo recibía tan amablemente. Sus ojos eran enormes.

—¡Así se habla! ¡Estoy seguro que te encantará!

A su lado una chica estaba. Esta tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesta. Tenia el cabello algo ondulado y azulado.

—¿Como... como se llaman? -

—Aki Kino... -Dijo la chica de cabello corto y despues miro a la otra chica, la cual seguía enfadada. -Haruna Otonashi-

Al parecer todas las figuras de aquí eran extrañas…

Pero era tan divertido

Y por aquello había venido a este lugar ¿no?

—Diviértete, ¿Si?

—¡Eso espero, señorita!

—¡Estoy seguro que será así!

Hiroto entro a la gran carpa notando algo raro, no había nadie mas ahí adentro, solo el

Con algo de miedo siguió caminando por el extenso pasillo sin luz, al llegar al final, enfrente de ella habían cuatro puertas, todas de distinto color una Verde, otra azul con café, Una amarilla y la ultima roja.

Decidió entrar por orden, primero la verde, al entrar se encontró con las paredes llenas de manchas rojas y cafés. .

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con una jaula algo oxidada y también llena de manchas rojas y un olor horrible, a putrefacción y sangre seca…

Se acerco un poco más y dentro de la jaula logro ver algo, ni humano, ni bestia, sino ambos, una bestia con cuerpo humano de cabello cafesoso, algo largo y de ojos verdes, el cual estaba amarrado con lo que podría ser una camisa de fuerza y mas manchas rojas había sobre el, sobre todo en la boca.

Algo inseguro, el pequeño se acerco a la jaula, la bestia no había notado la presencia del menor, por lo cual tenia la mirada baja. Una vez que Hiroto quedo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo los barrotes de la jaula y miro fijamente a la bestia, en ese momento la bestia le devolvió la mirada con unos hermosos ojos verdes, en su mirada se notaba sufrimiento y dolor, esa mirada pedía ayuda…

—¿Ho…la? -La tímida voz del pelirojo resonó en toda la habitación haciendo un eco, la bestia no dijo nada, no se movió, solo siguió sentado en esa jaula —¿Estas bien…? -Pregunto de nuevo sin embargo de nuevo no recibió respuesta, solo una mirada triste.

La criatura seguía sin responder y eso comenzaba a molestar al de menor.

—¿Porque no me contestas? -la bestia se acerco a el y con una de sus manos (las cuales Hiroto pensó que estaban amarradas) se señalo la garganta justo donde están las cuerdas vocales. La mano sucia de la bestia acaricio la de Kiyama, al principio el menor se asusto, pero al parecer el no le haría nada (o eso quería creer).

—No puedes hablar… -Susurro algo deprimido, la bestia asintió y volvió sus manos a su antiguo lugar, sentado al fondo de la jaula. La bestia hizo una seña hacia una mesa al lado de la jaula, Hiroto se acerco ahí y estaba una foto de un joven de cabello café muy apuesto, el no entendió muy bien. La bestia hizo un ruido captando la atención de Hiroto, haciendo que se asustara, esa bestia amable que no le había hecho nada ahora tenia una mirada rojo carmesí, Hiroto con la foto en manos salio de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Pero al salir, ya no estaba la salida del circo, estaba atrapada ahí, lo único que quedaban eran las 3 puertas restantes.

Así que ahora buscando una salida, entro a la siguiente puerta, la azul con café.

En el interior, había una habitación de color entre rosa pálido y Acqua, había muchas flores marchitas en el piso, todas eran ramos de rosas de diferentes colores, había también un micrófono en el piso y miles de hojas, todas con canciones.

Al final de la habitación en una esquina, se encontraba el cuerpo de un joven de no más de 15 años, su piel estaba tan pálida por la falta de sol, su cabello era color café claro y le llegaba por encima de los hombros, caía libremente por el piso y estaba sucio y enredado.

Tenia puesto una bata azul bastante pálida, casi blanco, hasta las rodillas, estaba todo sucio y roto de diferentes partes y sobre sus ojos tenia una especie de mascara, que impedía ver sus ojos. Y estaba esposado a la pared.

—No todo el mundo cree que yo haya nacido en este indeseable cuerpo… -El chico comenzo a cantar, aun cuando ya habia notado la presencia del otro chico

—Oye… -Hiroto intento hablar sin embargo fue interrumpido por el chico.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? Deforme estoy, pero tengo corazón… -El joven siguió canturreando, ignorando a Hiroto.

—¡Oye! -Grito Hiroto molesto, logrando -por fin- captar la atención del chico.

—¿Qué quieres aquí…? -El chico le hablo en un tono muy frío.

—Yo… estoy buscando una salida… -Dijo algo tímido Hiroto por la forma en que le hablo el otro.

—Yo tambien, y miradme, sigo aqui... Vete. -Dijo el chico desviando la mirada volviendo a cantar para si mismo —Quiero morir …quiero morir, fuera de este lugar por favor.

Hiroto algo enojado con la actitud del chico se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de salir, en una mesita de cristal se encontraba la foto de un joven de unos 13 años, con el pelo cafe, suelto y algo corto, tenia puesto una camisa morada y un pantalon marrón, y con su mano derecha agarraba fuertemente un traje negro que colgaba de su hombro. En la foto se veía al joven viendo hacia el cielo con una gran sonrisa y un helado en su mano izquierda.

Hiroto tomo la foto y la junto con la del chico de cabello café, salio de la habitacion.

Antes de que Hiroto entrara en la siguiente puerta, se fijo al reverso de las fotografías, detrás de la de la bestia decía "Fudou Akio" y detrás de la del otro decía "Shindou Takuto"

El pequeño con una gran duda entro a la puerta amarilla lentamente, estaba levemente iluminado, las paredes eran amarillas con naranja, ya muy desgastadas y rasgadas.

No había mucho ahí dentro, una mesita, una cama mediana ya rota, y ropa, mucha ropa en el piso, junto con tijeras, hilos y demás.

Las ropas estaban demasiado anchas, dos personas podían caber dentro de una, y estaban cosidas, un lado era de un color y el otro lado de otro color, y la ropa era unida por un hilo negro muy grueso, que por cierto estaba mal cosido.

Sobre la mesita estaba otra foto, Hiroto la tomo y la miro detenidamente. En la foto aparecían dos chicos, uno de cabello azul verdoso y el otro de pelo corto café con una banda naranja en la frente, ambos sonreían abiertamente hacia la cámara y se veía que eran muy unidos.

El menor volteo la foto, encontrándose con lo que esperaba encontrar.

—Kazemaru Ichirouta y Endou Mamoru... -Susurro aun viendo la foto.

—¿Quién dijo nuestros nombres? -Dijeron dos voces al unísono.

Hiroto se altero al escuchar dos voces más en la habitación.

El pelirojo se acerco mas, viendo al final del cuarto, la silueta de un cuerpo, bastante ancho para ser de un simple humano, y sobre su cabeza había una banda naranja.

Pero al acercarse más, la figura se logro distinguir, era un solo cuerpo, pero no tenía solo una cabeza. Tenía dos.

Un hombre de dos cabezas.

Las cabezas pertenecían a hombres y ambas estaban unidas, no, mejor dicho estaban cosidas con un hilo negro bastante grueso mientras la sangre seca se notaba y alguna nueva salía.

Llevaban un traje de payaso, una mitad roja y la otra amarilla, y también unidas por un hilo negro.

Hiroto no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, Las chicas altas, la bestia, El chico loco que adoraba cantar, no habían sido nada, debía admitir que con la bestia se asusto un poco, pero eso ya era suficiente.

Su inocente carita desapareció y dio paso a una de pánico y terror. Lanzo un grito agonizante y se desmayo.

...

Hiroto abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentó en la cama y recordó todo, la diva, la bestia, el hombre de dos cabezas.

—¿Acaso fue …un sueño?.

—No lo fue.

El menor se asusto al escuchar otra voz, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la figura de una hombre de cabello castaño y de rastas, atado en una coleta, ojos rojos e iba vestido de un traje verdoso.

—Mi nombre es Yuuto Kidou, el dueño del 'Dark woods Circus'. -Se presento con elegancia al momento que hacia una leve reverencia.

—Yo soy...

—Hiroto Kiyama, ya lo sabia. -Dijo el hombre al momento que iba a su escritorio por algo y se lo daba a Hiroto —¿Te faltaba una no? -Kidou le dio a Hiroto las fotografías que había juntado durante su búsqueda por una salida, pero aparte también le dio una foto de dos chicas, Pelinegra de pelo corto con un broche rojo sujetándole el flequillo, y otra peliazul de pelo algo ondulado y con unos lentes de borde rojizo. Hiroto enseguida supo que eran las chicas que vio en la entrada.

—Aki Kino y Haruna Otonashi -leyó lo que estaba escrito detrás de la fotografía, al momento que sentía lastima.

Hiroto se puso a pensar, si ellas eran las chicas de 10 metros —Entonces…-Tomo la fotografía del chico guapo peliazul y la miro —El es la bestia…-Luego tomo la del chico de cabello verde —El Chico que ama cantar. -Y por último la de los gemelos —El hombre de dos cabezas…

—Vaya, supongo que ya viste el secreto detrás de este circo, todos los fenómenos que están aquí, antes fueron humanos -Murmuro Kidou caminando por la habitación.

—¿Por qué les hiciste eso? -Susurro Hiroto bajando la mirada, no quería ver a Kidou a esos ojos rojos que brillaban con maldad.

—Yo no fui el verdadero dueño del circo, veras, te contare. -Susurro Kidou mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama -Hace tiempo, el circo no era mas que un Hospital psiquiá en ese tiempo estaba estudiando para lograr ser un gran doctor y fui mandado a ese lugar.

"—Aunque los pacientes no eran necesariamente locos, el doctor atraía gente saludable y sana para poder experimentar. Los atraía prometiéndoles cosas y atándoles cabos y prometiendo cosas inimaginables.

"—Fudou fue el primero en llegar, el pobre no tenía nada, incluso fue al único al que yo intente ayudar a salir, pero el doctor no lo dejo ir, quiso experimentar con él, mezclar genes humanos con genes de animales salvajes, pero salió mal, Fudou termino perdiendo su lado humano dejando solo al de una bestia…

—_¿Y dicen que ahí podré comer todo lo que quiera? ¡Porqué yo no como cualquier cosa, tiene que ser cosas dignas de un Rey! ¡Si tienen cosas frías, los amaré!_

_Un hombre estúpido y egocéntrico que sigue a dos extraños que le prometen placeres inimaginables._

_Una chico de pelo cafe y de ojos verdosos que ruega por pedazos de cosas vivientes congeladas._

—Que... Que horrible.- Susurro Hiroto

—Midorikawa desde pequeño adoro cantar, pero sus padres lo golpeaban y lo abandonaron. Llego al hospital y bueno, me encantaba su voz, mas el doctor no vio el potencial de su voz y lo deformo. Midorikawa jamás quiso salir en publico de nuevo, y sus sueños se derrumbaron.

—_¿Y podré cantar y actuar? ¿Vivir con ustedes en ese lugar?_

_Un joven de rostro perfecto que solo busca demostrarle al resto que puede ser alguien. Que no está solo._

_Un cuerpo deforme que solo el par de ojos oscuros en su cara recuerdan una época de antaño y de felicidad._

—Y… ¿Los otros dos?

—Kazemaru y Endou… ambos llegaron en un día lluvioso, Endou no paraba de gritar, prácticamente hablaba gritando y siempre fue muy hiperactivo y Kazemaru, siempre fue muy nervioso, no toleraba que hablasen mucho porque eso lo ponía de nervios. Pero siempre estuvieron juntos esos dos, eso fue lo malo. El doctor siempre los veía tan juntos, que …decidió juntarlos y hacerlos uno solo…

—_¡Endou, carajo te dije que te detuvieras! ¡Nos estamos alejando cada vez más!_

—_¡Pero Kazemaru ese hombre quiere que lo sigamos! ¡Vamos, dijo que nos llevará donde podamos jugar Football!_

_Dos amigos distintos y muy unidos siguen al hombre en busca de diversión._

—¡Esto es una locura! Y como fue que tu no lo detuviste?

Kidou miro al pequeño algo confundido, y despues cambio su cara seria a una atemorizante.

—Hiroto, yo le ayude a hacer todo eso.

Hiroto ahogo un gemido y quiso correr, pero Kidou fue mas rápido y lo detuvo del brazo.

—¿Sabéis algo? El circo necesita a alguien que entregue volantes, solo asi la _familia _estará completa -La sonrisa de Kidou se alargo.

—¡DETENTEEE!

...

—¡Ven a verlo! ¡El Dark woods Circus!

El ruido de otra carroza se escucha a los lejos. Y un niño de impresionantes ojos verdes y sonrisa deslumbrante chilla con efusividad y energía mientras va entregando folletos a cada persona que pasa. Algunas personas se alejan de el como si tuviese o como si fuese un deforme.

Sus ojos miran hacia dónde está, un pequeño observándolo. Le sonríe y los rojos brillan con morbosidad.

—Es muy divertido…

Si, ese fue el inicio de todo. Y el recuerdo se esfumó entre las calles de esa concurrida ciudad que una vez le pareció tan aburrida.

—No te arrepentirás.

…

**Me hubiese gustado agregar a Atsuya y a Fubuki en el lugar de los gemelos pero, meh. La primer idea fueron Endou y Kaze. **

**-GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
